Hermione Granger and the Nine Signs
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: The battle draws nearer. And blood will shed. Her destiny is waiting. As her fate will take her. Hermione will face fate in the place she leasts expects it. Jack keeping secrets and Caroline rebelling. The Sparrow family thought they have faced everything, but nothing could prepare them for this. A Dragon's eye hides everything...
1. Prologue

If you are looking for a happy ending story then you have chosen the wrong story. Hello, my name is Hermione Sparrow, I was born in 1979 and died in 2006. Most of you who don't know my story would say I died too young, but believe me.. I have lived for many many years. More than anyone should. I was once a role model to young witches and muggleborns. A war heroine with a promising future till I was persuaded in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts to touch a Portkey. Little did I know what would happen when I touched it. I became a Lady in Port Royal. Niece of the Governor, I was. I became best friends with my dear cousin Lizzie and her sort-of boyfriend Will Turner. I was bound to marry the commodore. Till I fainted falling off a cliff into water. I was drowning. I opened my eyes on a dock to see a man that I once thought I could never love. He was an asshole who loved nothing, but rum. I didn't want to be another one of his foolish wenches. I didn't know at the time that my rescuer would have such an effect on me and my life. It was destiny and fate they made him save me. I turned pirate for him; becoming hopelessly devoted. As soon as I turned pirate my destiny became clearer and I became a legend. I gained many names and many titles. I was the pirate young sailors were warned about. I became Pirate King and led the Piratelords into a victorious battle. There are many songs, poems, merchandise, books about me. Even a movie. But, mysteries of my life and secrets will always remain. I am Piscinae and I am the spirit of the oceans. The song of the waves. The movement of the tides. The warrior of the seas. And yo ho, a pirate's life for me!

Last time you read of my adventures I was on my way to the Isles of Sparrow and Jack discovered my time was coming. Well this is what happened later that day...

* * *

Mageia nuzzled Hermione's cheek. Hermione couldn't tell if the dragon was a boy or a girl. Hermione guessed that she would found out as it matured. Hermione felt a bit like Hagrid; having an illegal pet dragon and all. If Draco knew Hermione would be sent straight to Azkaban. But, the dragon wasn't classified as a dragon. It's sort wasn't in any of the books. It was like the dragon came from no where. No one knew of that kind of dragon.

Hermione examined her maps. It seemed just like yesterday she was learning how to navigate and now she could navigate In her sleep. Hermione watched as the Swab cleaned up her quarters remembering what happened at 2:00 am that day. It was now 7:30 am.

Norrington came into room,"we are there. Land ahoy!" Norrington fixed his eyes on the magical reptile that was now lying on her table near a candle. The reptile was smaller than an apple. "Is that a..."

Hermione finished his question shrugging,"dragon? Apparently."

Hermione picked up a bottle of Rum,"how was the watch, last night?"

"Luckily, Caroline didn't get the chance to learn how to apprate. Draco however... He was tricky," Norrington answered.

Caroline bursted in,"mother you can't send guards to separate me from Draco! I'm an adult! And i have the right..."

"Adult, yes. Rights to date Malfoy, no. You may be an adult, but you are my daughter and I must protect you from men like him. I promised you when you were a baby that I would protect you and if it came to it I would willingly suffer the punishment worser than death. Marrying a marine, I admit it was hard for me to accept your actions. But, dating an ex-deatheater is beyond shiver me timbers. I love you Caroline. More than you could imagine. I can't let you go into the arms of a man who would wish you dead just because of your blood," Hermione felt a tear fall from her eye. She wiped her eye and have a sad smile,"you're my baby. My little girl. My daughter, who I would sing to and read tales to. Maybe one day you will understand what it's like being a mother. And please my love story with your father is completely different. He isn't racist. And we went through some crazy shit just to be together. It could of been just a fling, but something I saw in your father made it so much more. Tell me can you see yourself married to Draco? In the three days it took your father and me to get engaged because that's how long we dated for, three days. Maybe less. Well, can you?" Hermione asked her daughter searching her eyes.

Caroline looked down,"no, I can't mother." Caroline noticed Norrington who was just standing there watching them,"I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It is okay, tell Simon he will be needed on this expedition," Hermione smiled sweetly as If she didn't remember what happened seconds ago.

Caroline nodded leaving the room. Norrington looked at Hermione,"you worry about her too much."

"Can you blame me?" Hermione frowned,"she wants to court a deatheater."

"Hermione, she can learn from her mistakes," Norrington told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And what if that mistake kills her? I feel every stab she feels. I feel every fail she feels. I dream everything she dreams. I cry when she cries. I smile when she smiles. I can't allow her to die. She means too much to me," Hermione told Norrington packing her bag. "It's funny.. How when I was twenty two the only way a woman could honour their bloodline was to marry a wealthy man. A women's legs were always hidden because it would take family honour away. Saying leg was rude, let alone showing them. Even showing a tiny bit of your leg would make you the Port's whore. Society has changed," Hermione stated.

"I miss the fan," Norrington told Hermione.

"It was the best way for Elizabeth to keep her secret love affairs with Will," Hermione chuckled,"I still know all the gestures."

"Come on let's go and finish this expedition," Norrington whistled. The dragon coughed out a flame lighting a candle. Hermione chuckled at the dragon and patted it's head.

* * *

**disclaimer: I know nothing.**

**Note: Hermione the smart Pirate King will be narrating before a chapter starts :) And there is a poll on my profile where you can vote for the name of this series. So, please vote!**

**Love you guys and thanks for reading. Welcome to the 6t story to the fanfic crossover series.**

**Love yours truly,**

**Fantasyrosea**


	2. Battle of Isles of Sparrow

_Well the Isles of Sparrow was a place where I felt very homely. And the Ministry (bastards) wanted to take that from me. But, I knew that it wasn't the island they wanted. The one thing I don't miss now that I'm dead, is that bloody nosey ministry. However, I miss fighting the ministry. Battles with them was great fun._

* * *

Hermione disembarked the longboat. The ministry workers followed her. Simon looked around,"so, what did you use this island for?"

"At first... Somewhere to keep my rum and gold. But, I found other uses. I got a shack up there. There are a few caves to hide stuff," Hermione pointed at a big cave.

"So we are just gonna let the scientist explore this island," Draco told Hermione,"and then we are going to ask you a few questions."

Hermione drew her sword at Draco's neck,"mate, I don't like being questioned."

Suddenly all the ministry worker were surrounded with swords and weapons from the pirates that Hermione employed during the voyage. Hermione smirked,"did you actually think I would let you explore my island?"

"No, not really," Draco sneered as aurors apprated onto the island armed. Hermione noticed Harry and Neville in complete discomfort. Most pirates took out wands.

"So... You and the ministry have finally learnt no to trust pirates?" Hermione chuckle coldly.

"A crew member warned me of your plans," Draco commented.

Hermione got out her wand,"at last we duel."

A battle broke out of no where. Hermione duelled Draco collapsing him to the ground.

He got up giving her more of a fight,"Flipendo!"

Hermione shield herself,"still using year one magic? That's just sad." As an auror came up to Hermione, she casted Antonin Dolohov's curse on them.

Hermione's wand shoot out arrows from the tip. One stabbed Draco in the arm. He held his arm as it began bleeding. Caroline ran up protecting her mother from an incoming curse.

Harry was attacking Hermione. Hermione shout,"Avis!" Sparrows conjured from her wand; making a gunshot like noise. Hermiome stared at Harry,"Oppugno!" The sparrows attacked Harry at once. Harry knew she was the best at that spell. But, never before had the birds been sparrows.

Caroline was doing her speciality on victims,the Conjunctivitis Curse. Caroline was always great at Defence Against the Dark Arts like her brother. She received an O in her DADA OWLS. As she did for all her classes. She beat Hermione.

Hermione watched as her wand broke into pieces from a spell Neville did. Hermione shrugged pulling out the Elder Wand. She now was the owner of it as she won a duel against Harry.

Everyone was shocked. Hermione smiled,"I have the Resurrection Stone too."

Hermione duelled more an more aurors. She got chased to the jungle-like area of the island. She got stopped by a rock mountain. Aurors surronded her.

The head auror stepped towards her carefully. His wand became higher. "We need you do calm done now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She got out her sword,"lets settle this without magic."

She threw the auror a sword and began striking him. The auror must have been muggle-born. He was great at swordplay. He probably fenced. Hermione was astonished by his footwork. But, Hermione had been training everyday since she was eighteen, for three hours. And Hermione was very very old.

Hermione heard a male enchant,"Sectumsempra!" Hermione began oozing in her own blood. She fell to the ground. Her eyes shut as the pain became worse.

She heard a melody play. And Calypso voice echoed,"not yet... Soon... But not yet."


	3. Calling A Mermaid

_Jack, my dear husband, was the best thing that ever happened to me. Meeting him made all my wealth and fame at the time, look rubbish. And I was pretty rich. I had butlers, maids, carriages, gardens, the latest fashion from London, diamonds, horses, pearls, gold and a lot of money. Well... Technically it was my uncle's. Before I met Jack, I wasn't an individual. I was a puppet. A companion whose job was to stand there and be pretty. I didn't like many things in my life In Port Royal. And I still curse those bloody carriages. And those suffocating corsets. But, in a way, I love corsets. They took me to Jack. I want to hug whoever invented them and then I'd kill the inventor. Even though, he is already dead. As am I... Well you know what I mean. Lets just go back into the story..._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes seeing sunlight. Her wounds were healed. She opened her first to see her gem. She smiled to herself in relief. Hermione got up slowly; avoiding a headache. She stumbled to an entrance to a cave.

Hermione went on her knees and drew her dagger. Hermione put her dagger under a small hole that had green liquid dripping from it. Hermione chanted,"ingens manavit labes!"

Hermione watched as the liquid fell onto the dagger, turning invisible. Hermione smirked. In 1972, Hermione discovered a magical element called 'Pestem'. That was what the ministry was after. Pestem had the power to slay Calypso. Hermione discovered it after hearing mermaid folktales about killing the tides.

Though, Hermione had been given many chances. She refused to kill Tia. She was waiting for the right moment to take Tia to Davy Jones's Locker. Caylpso knew of the pestem. That is why, she would scurry from Hermione's weapons.

Hermione glanced at her shining dagger. She could see her bloody face. Hermione loved swords and daggers. They were the best weapons. Hermione loved seeing her reflection on a nice sharp blade. She also loved the elegant way of holding it. There is nothing elegant about a gun. Plus, swordplay, was all about skill.

Hermione closed her eyes .

_Meanwhile..._

Jack stood at the fore of the ship with the first mate and Caroline. He pierced his sword in the ship,"we have to find her!"

"We will," James said; just as worried.

"Send out search parties. We will not leave without her," Jack told James.

James nodded,"I understand completely."

As James went to walk off, Jack said sadly,"I have already lost her... Too many times."

James looked over his shoulder. "I know," James muttered.

"What about the code?" Draco asked rudely; tied to the mast.

"Their more like guidelines," Caroline remarked. Caroline had heard that from her auntie Lizzie when she was seven. She had never believed that till now.

Caroline was too inspired by her Grandpa to believe her auntie. Caroline loved her grandpa's passion for the code and she grew to love the code just as much.

Caroline watched the ocean. She remembered what it was like to live in it. Caroline chuckled as she use to be Ambulophobic. Legs were strange to merpeople.

Caroline looked back at the island. She hoped her mother was alive. Caroline knew her and her mother weren't on good terms. Caroline saddened her mother greatly. And she didn't want her last words with her mother to be full of anger.

Caroline looked at her father who seemed to be sobbing silently. "You okay? Father?" Caroline asked worriedly.

Jack was thinking of the nine signs. Had they all happened. Surely, not yet. Jack looked up. He gave a fake smile to his daughter; making sure no tears were falling from his eyes. Jake nodded as he lied,"I'm fine, my dearest Caroline."

Caroline hugged her father. Jack hugged back and kissed the top of her head. Caroline whispered in his ear,"we will find her and she will be alive."

Jack grinned,"of course, she will. Your mother is strong and incredibly stubborn. Seriously, she is as stubborn as a mule. She is also the most smartest person I have ever encountered."

"And the most rebellious," Calypso showed herself.

Jack turned his attention to his old friend,"here to tell me my wife is dead?"

Calypso shook her head,"she had her gem on her." Calypso walked up to Jack,"now, if we are talking about Hermione's flaws... Her stubbornness will be the death of her."

"And it will be the death of you," Jack smirked slyly.

_Back to Hermione..._

Hermione got out her gem and elder wand,"vocant syreni."

A mermaid appeared from a pool behind Hermione. Hermione turned and smiled,"Mare, it's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. Heard your husband's back from the grave. Congratulations," Mare smiled.

"Thank you. So tell me, how is the South China Sea? Well.. What's it like underwater?" Hermione asked. She realised she was on an island of the South China Sea.

"Great," was all Madre replied with,"why did you summon me?"

"I have a favour to ask," Hermione answered. "Can you give this to Meri?" Hermione asked;handing the mermaid a sapphire.

"My sister has been missing for months," Madre told the pirate king.

Hermione chuckled,"me and you both know that's a crock of shit."

Madre shifted her eyes,"fine, I will take it to her."

"Thank you, Madre," Hermione smiled sweetly. "You are so much like Syrena. She would be so proud of her descendents."

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione heard James' voice echoed.

"Go!" Hermione yelled. Madre dived into the water.

James walked in with a torch,"go?"

Hermione shrugged with an amused smile.

Hermione was taken back to the Pearl, where Jack gave her a embrace that nearly knocked her down.

"I was worried that you were dead," Jack whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Hermione joked.

"Please don't leave me," Jack caressed her hair,"ever again." Hermione felt butterflies return to her stomach. Hermione closed her eyes. The beautiful butterflies... Hermione felt Jack kiss her scratches on her neck affectionally. Her made his way up. He was trying to give her a hickey till she slapped him lightly.

"Honey, not in public," Hermione told him. She flashed embarrassed.

"Why not? Shows all the men who gawk at you that your mine," Jack said looking around.

Hermione giggled,"you might give Caroline nightmares."

Jack laughed smirking,"fine. We can save our passion for tomorrow night."

"You remembered?" Hermione asked surprised.

James walked past,"only 'cause I told him."

Hermione rolled her eyes,"and I expect nothing less."

Jack kissed Hermione softly,"I would've remembered me self."

"Sure," Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"As if I could forget our anniversary of when we married," Jack smiled.

"July the fifth," Hermione smiled.

Jack took Hermione to Draco, Harry and Neville who were tied up. "The racist one, nearly killed you," Jack made his eyes to Malfoy.

Caroline got out her sword,"what ya wanna do to him? Feed him to the sharks? Or the merpeople? Maybe cut off his ears and make him eat it?"

Hermione put a hand on her daughter's shoulder,"as amusing as it would be, no."

"What?" Caroline widened her eyes.

"Promote the swab. Draco will be taking on the duties," Hermione ordered Norrington.

James walked up to the swab,"Oi, you're now a Rigger."

The swab ran up to Hermione and bowed,"thank you, you won't regret this."

"I know I won't. And maybe one day you will be a Quartermaster," Hermione smiled,"now, get to work."

Draco was realised. Caroline continued,"and Potter?"

"He will be a guest on the ship as will, Longbottom," Hermione replied. "Prepare them a cabin to share."

Jack asked quietly,"what's with the Rigger? Seems eager to impress you?"

"I employed the boy when he was ten to be a cabin boy for my research ship. Poor boy, didn't have enough galleons for a wizarding education. I'm all his got," Hermione told her husband. The thirteen year old Rigger was just employed to do one of the most dangerous chores on a ship.


	4. Dinner With The Guests

Betrayal is awful. It is one of the worst things that you can do. Even after I sort of forgave Elizabeth, we were never the best friends we use to be in Port Royal. She was given forgiveness, but not trust. I couldn't forget what she did. Though, I did kiss Will. Well, he kissed me. It happened three weeks after Jack's first death...

* * *

Hermione was drinking in a tavern. It was a warm night, but it was a depressing mood. Hermione had tears on each cheek. She looked down at her mug. Will came and sat next to her.

"How many have you had?" Will asked.

"Three," Hermione gave a sad smile.

"How you going?" Will placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione shook her head,"the pain is horrid."

"You know, Elizabeth was crying the night of Jack's death," Will told Hermione.

"I wouldn't care if she was dying," Hermione furiously retorted. How dare Elizabeth?! "I thought he loved me. I thought that we were going to both live. I thought that he would sweep me off my feet and marry me on an island that we would've rowed to. But alas, I may not be so smart," Hermione's eyes teared up more. Will took a deep breath. "You saw it! He didn't fight it! He was enjoying it! I knew that he was the man I shouldn't get involved with. But, I fell for him anyway. I fell so deep. I'm an idoit for ever trusting Jack. I should of listened to you. I shouldn't of been so stupid. I'm just another one of his women. I fell for his charm. I fell bad. You know for once I thought my life was perfect. I thought he was perfect. That we were perfect. I thought I was going to be a bride or at least married by now. I don't even know why I want to save that bloody pirate. He betrayed me. He should stay dead. That bloody bastard deserves it."

Will pressed his lips on Hermione's. Hermione was crying. Will ignored the fact she was in tears and shock. Hermione watched as Will finally pulled away. Hermione bit her lip astonished.

Will played with her time turner but, didn't spin it. He stroked her hair,"you are the smartest, kindest, most magnificent girl I have ever met. And I should of told you before I started courting Elizabeth, but I love you. I have since we first met. And I try so hard to get over this emotion. You are worth dying for. And Jack loves you. He must of just been in total shock. Like you right now. You didn't fight it. Because you were shocked. Maybe he was enjoying it. But, I see the way he looks at you. He would never look at any others woman like that," Will smiled lightly. Hermione got the point. Will kissed her forehead. His fingers ran down her cheek.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was frozen. She was petrified. Will whispered,"you're so beautiful Hermione. No wonder some many men long for you. A man two tables form the left has been staring at you all night. You should thank me for kissing you. Now, he won't try to get lucky." He gave her another kiss,but this time she kissed back not knowing why. She just didn't want to be alone while she was like this. Will left after pulling away. Hermione took a sip from her mug. She glanced at her engagement ring. Maybe she could forgive Jack.

~The Black Pearl July the fourth 2003~

Jack was sitting at his desk reading maps. Hermione came from behind a screen wearing a lavender version of the dress Elizabeth was given by Barbossa centuries ago. Hermione wrapped her arms around Jack from behind.

She kissed the top of his head," we are going to Singapore." Hermione placed a finger on Singapore.

Jack smiled,"interesting, why?"

"Because, I need to pick up a few things," Hermione felt Jack stroke her arm. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You look amazing, love. Please tell me why you are so dressed up. Tomorrow is our anniversary," Jack said after turning his head to examine his wife.

Hermione shifted her eyes as crew members brought in a lot of food. Jack looked where she was looking ,"that much really isn't required for the two of us."

"Who said it would be the two of us?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Jack wriggled his nose,"please tell dearie who you invited."

Hermione kissed the top of his head again,"Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom-"

Hermione was cut off by Jack's laugh. "What kind of surname is that?" Jack asked.

Hermione gave him an unimpressed look and walked away. "He is a good friend. And his name isn't something to offend."

Jack's amusement finished,"sorry love."

"James and Caroline are also coming," Hermione poured herself wine.

Jack got up,"shame that we can't have the night just for the two of us,love."

Hermione watched as Harry and Neville walked in. Hermione smiled lightly,"please take a sir gents." Hermione and Jack sat down, but Harry and Neville stayed up. Hermione laughed as her grin grew,"please." Harry and Neville sat down warily.

"So how is the auror work coming along?" Hermione asked the aurors. She took a grape from a plate and began eating it.

"Good until now," Neville muttered.

Hermione teased him further,"why did something bad go wrong?"

"Yes something did. One of my good friends turned evil," Neville furiously retorted.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to have a friend turn evil. Ron.. It still shocks me. Well at least there are still good people on this earth. Right Jack?" Hermione couldn't believe Neville called her evil. Though, she pretended to be unaffected by it.

Jack smiled kissing Hermione's cheek,"there is no good and evil."

"Really?" Harry asked rolling his eyes. "There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it," Harry quoted.

Hermione frowned,"Voldemort was wrong. As is Jack. There is a thin line between them. Harry, Neville, it may not seem it, but times and times again I have proven myself to be good. Though, at times I've proven myself to be evil. So I'm on that thin line."

Taking in what she said Harry bit hid tongue. "Must be hard," Harry mumbled.

"What's that?" Hermione wondered why it would be hard.

"Well it must be hard for you. I mean everyone thinks you're evil," Harry told her. He wished he and Hermione had the friendship they had six years ago. Now their relationship had a mixture of despise.

Hermione nodded,"well thats their mistake. They just don't know me."

Norrington and Caroline entered. Caroline was wearing a white shirt, jeans and a green slash with a brown coat. A gold medallion was her chosen accessory. The medallion was engraved with 'praedonum'. It was pirate in latin. Naturally, Jack and Hermione gave her that. It was Caroline's favourite birthday present.

Neville and Harry found themselves admiring Caroline's beauty. Harry had already fallen into Caroline's love spell. But, this time he discovered her beauty wasn't magic. Caroline was good for the eyes. Oh how Ginny would kill Harry right now.

Caroline sat at an end. Norrington went at the other end. He gave Hermione his pleasing smile. "James, we were just talking about good and evil. Surely you have a few things to say about the topic," Hermione smiled back at her first mate.

"I have seen both good and evil. At first I was confused. But, realisation came to me as I found out Beckett killed Governor Swann. Turns out pirates were good. Hermione was good. And finding that out rightened my heart. I choose my side. My side was and will it forever be Hermione's side," Norrington told Harry and Neville. Hermione felt warmness in her heart. Caroline melted in the inside. Norrington was so loyal and sweet.

Jack cleared his throat annoyed by Norrington. Caroline spoke up changing subject,"I believe the ministry are trying to promote muggle-born rights. About time the ministry did something decent."

"I can't believe they refuse to recognise real mermaids. They have the same emotions as us. They are people too," Hermione ranted angrily.

"I think they're just trying to get the muggle-born rights over and done with first," Harry told Hermione.

"They should also allow house elves to have the same rights," Hermione began.

Neville smacked his forehead,"not this SPEW thing again."

"Spew?" Jack questioned.

"Society For The Promotion Of Elfish Welfare. Sorry love, forgot to tell you about that," Hermione couldn't believe she had never told him about SPEW. She thought she had.

Jack smiled,"since when have you called me love, love? Tell me more."

"Originally it was 'Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status' but, I couldn't fit it on a badge," Hermione laughed.

"It is a bit of a mouthful. OAOFMCCCTLS, well at least the alternative makes a word," Caroline giggled.

"Yes, it is a mouthful. Anyway the idea of it was to help house elves get the same rights as wizards and witches," Hermione told Jack.

Jack looked interested.

"Yeah and she made us pay two Sickles to join. The only reason I paid it was to stop her from nagging," Neville smirked. He glanced back over to Caroline who was indeed amused by this conversation. Caroline began digging in. She was enjoying the variety of food.

Jack chuckled and looked at his wife,"even at a young age your heart belonged to piracy. So, let me guess, a house elf is a elf that works for some rich wizard family as a slave. And is freed when he is present with clothing. Just me or the masters could do what the house elves do if they were willing to do it. But, they are not wiling to do it so they enslave creatures that have no will and make them do it. So therefore the wealthy are lazy."

Everyone looked at Jack. He was difficult to understand. Harry nodded,"very good. Hermione must have told you about them."

"That she did," Jack smiled. He did what his daughter was doing now, stuffing his face.

Hermione was elegantly using table manners and using her sliver knife and fork. Harry and Neville were surprised.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. Why were they staring at her oddly. "Belay that," Hermione ordered them.

Caroline translated as Harry and Neville had no idea what she meant,"she means stop gawking at her."

"Arrrr," Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"Okay what does arrr mean? You pirates say it all the time," Harry really needed a pirate slang translation book.

"It can mean several things like I'm happy or angry or yes or no. It all depends on how you say it," Caroline told Harry.

Neville grinned sweetly at the Sparrow girl. She looked a lot like Hermione. However, she had a bit of Jack in her appearance. "You are really smart," he didn't know why he said that. She grew up with the slang.

Caroline nodded finding his comment strange,"thank you, but I grew up with the slang."

"Why were you gawking at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"You just eat gracefully," Harry said still trying to figure out why she eat like that.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him a shrug,"what's wrong with that?"

Harry shrugged back. She was a pirate. She had no reason to show table manners. "It's just you're a pirate."

"Harry, I was a lady for sixteen years. Okay, we'll let's think hard on that. Half of me was only a lady for six years. While the other half had ladyship for ten years and than became a prisoner for seven years. Than, i went to Port Royal where she was put back into ladyship for six years. Than, I turned to piracy after losing my ladyship as I was sentenced to death. Old habits die hard," Hermione took a sip of wine.

"I also know the burden of ladylikeness," Caroline added frowning.

"So why did you let Draco Malfoy live? He tried to kill you," Neville questioned Hermione.

"Isn't it obvious," James raised an eyebrow,"or do you not know Mrs Sparrow, Co-Captain of the Black Pearl?"

Neville tilted his head. "She is going to preserve him. Hermione likes to wait for the right moment to strike. She has a plan of some sort. And when the plan succeeds, then and only then will she send Malfoy to Davy Jones' Locker," James educated Neville. Hermione smirked darkly.

Hermione pierced her dagger in the table loudly,"legend be a man of pureblood is great for deals with mermaids. They enjoy their flesh."

"It's true. Pureblood is the best. Too bad it was so rare," Caroline liked her top teeth.

Everyone looked at Caroline oddly. "I don't think now is the best time to discuss your cannibal experiences," Jack said to his daughter.

"Sorry," Caroline looked down.

Neville was the only one who didn't know she was a mermaid,"you're a cannibal."

"No. I was a mermaid... Fine I was partly cannibal. But, I'm not now. You see a mermaid feeds on men," Caroline remembered her days of luring men into their death.

"Yeah she nearly ate me," Harry shook is head.

"I'm sorry, but you have mother's love in your blood. That isn't easy to come by," Caroline looked down in shame of her old ways.

Hermione said brightening the mood,"heard you an Ginny are engaged. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Harry smiled,"an hopefully we'll get married. But, that depends how long your going to keep me on this shithole."

Jack growled angrily,"excuse me?!" Harry gaped intrigued. "How dare you say a word against my ship?!"

"Our ship," Hermione muttered. She settled Jack down and turned to Harry,"don't worry you won't be here for long. Will take you back to your bonny lass." Hermione lifted her wine glass,"a toast for Harry and Ginny. My two great friends. Let them have luck for many years to come."

**Merlin fans: Please join the forum 'Camelot's Rule' its amazing!**


	5. The Anniversary

Pirate weddings were different from normal weddings. It wasn't really legal. For example, I wasn't officially Hermione Sparrow till I got my last name changed in the 1900s. Also there was no wedding cake, just a lot of rum (A LOT). And this:

Barbossa: Do You Hermione Granger take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband due to Piracy laws? Do you promise to obey his commands on the ship and to stay loyal to him till he dies in battle or by scurvy or any other similar disease? Do you Hermione Granger promise to cheer him on in battle and please him? And to serve him rum when... Just give Jack rum all the time.

Me: Aye

Barbossa: Do you Captain Jack Sparrow take Hermione Granger as your wife by piracy laws? Only to loose your reputation? Do you promise to protect her in battle? Do you promise not to steal any of her things nor sleep with any other wench?

Jack: Aye (what do you mean my reputation will get ruined?!)

That was exactly how that part went. I would really like to edit them. No wonder Caroline wanted that navy wedding. I hope Elizabeth got better vows (well not really... I was more loyal than her). Jack later that day apologised for the vows. But, I simply laughed.

* * *

Hermione opened here eyes to see rose petals sprinkled

on the bed. Hermione smiled to herself. Hermione snuggled

into her pillow. She loved this bed. She loved how comfortable it was. She looked over to Jack's pillow to see a note. It read:

_Wifey,_

_gone to do some stupid captain chore. Be back soon._

_Jackie_

Hermione smiled again. She smelt a bit of rum and rolled her eyes. Typical... She looked over to a clock to see it was only nine in the morning. Why must he get into the rum so early? Hermione blamed herself for bringing rum onboard from the Isles of Sparrow. Hermione looked at her ring. She wondered on what her uncle would have said about her marriage to a pirate. Well maybe he would feel better after discovering how long Hermione and Jack had been married.

Jack entered the room and placed his hat on a rack. "Mrs Sparrow you're awake," Jack laughed,"you always did wake up late."

Hermione grinned before giving a small yawn,"good morning."

Jack went and lied on the bed. He kissed her neck repeatedly till she moaned.

He kissed her wedding/engagement ring as he stroked her leg. Hermione chuckled,"Mr Sparrow that is very improper."

Jack threw away his note and gave Hermione a quick kiss,"improper? Why are you such a lady?"

Hermione giggled,"old habits die hard."

Jack entwined Hermione's and his hands together. "Love, can we talk?" Jack asked her.

"Aren't we?" Hermione teased.

"Tomorrow I need you to stay in this cabin all day," Jack told her.

Hermione laughed,"tomorrow is a port day."

"Exactly, you'll be safer on the ship," Jack informed her in a worried tone. He was keeping it hidden that he knew she would pass away sometime in the near future.

"Safety?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, I believe it is best you stay in the cabin. You need protection," Jack insisted. Hermione

couldn't believe him.

Hermione jumped out of the bed furious,"what is wrong with you?!"

Mageia fluttered it's eyes awakening. It stared at Jack curiously. Mageia was sitting on a perch cozily. The cabin was nice and warm.

Hermione made her way to the door, but Jack grabbed her. He pushed her to a wall, "I'm only saying this because I love you."

Hermione looked at his hand that was on her shoulder,"I can look after myself."

Caroline looked at Norrington as he was at the helm. "So we should reach Singapore tomorrow?" Caroline asked Norrington looking at the ocean.

"Yes we should," Norrington nodded smiling. It wasn't a genuine smile. He hated today.

Caroline placed a hand on James' shoulder,"I'm sorry."

James saw a pirate ship in the distance,"sail ho!"

Hermione and Jack got out of their cabin. They both got out their spyglasses. "Piratelord of the Black Sea," Hermione told Jack. "Prepare to board ship!"

* * *

As they boarded the ship. Hermione smiled at the piratelord. He was a man in his late fifties. His daughter smiled as she caught the eye if the first mate,"I'm Anna Port."

Norrington ignored her and shifted his eyes to his captains. Hermione stared at the piratelord.

"Impossible," he muttered,"Piscinae."

Hermione smirked.


	6. Hoist The Colours

I was quite good at making deals and alliances unlike someone I knew ( Will Turner *cough*). Pirates are not what I said when I was twenty two. They were all different. You see Romanos, the piratelord of the Black Sea (2001 till 2007) was an admirer of history. And I the once immortal Piscinae had a lot to offer him. And a lot to offer the Brethren Court. I knew a war was comin'.

* * *

Romanos kneeled quickly and his crew followed. Hermione saw Anna remain standing confused. "Who are you?" Hermione asked examining the girl who would've been twenty at the least.

"Anna Port," the girl muttered unsure. Her father turned to her and gestured with his hands that she must kneel. Anna did as her father told her too.

Hermione smirked at the girl amused,"don't kneel Miss Port, stand up. Tell me, do you know who I am?"

Anna stood up scared. She shook her head in reply.

"I am pirate king and I am a very fearsome pirate. Most people kneeled quickly. Yet, you stood. You have nerve girl..." Hermione examined the girl. Anna swallowed nervously. Hermione chuckled,"nerve I like. You have potential." Hermione looked at her father and examined him. "You should learn from your daughter. She is your daughter, right?" Romanos nodded. "How old are you Anna?"

"Twenty two," Anna responded quietly.

Hermione smiled,"you don't need to fear me so much... At the moment. I presume you are loyal and loving to your papa. I also assume that you do what ever you're told."

Anna nodded at this,"I love my father."

"You know when I was twenty two, the relationship between me and my uncle who was like a father was a bit rough," Hermione told the younger woman.

"Why so?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"Arrh... Because I ranaway and committed piracy, and made out with a dirty scallywag," Hermione answered as if it was the most usual thing ever.

Anna raised an eyebrow,"why did you leave?"

"My cousin was kidnapped and I wanted to save her. Well, I guess it was just an excuse to escape my carp lifestyle. Where I nearly died with so called fashion. And all my uncle care about was me marrying a wealthy man, to keep bloody honour to our family. He hated me when..." Hermione dropped talking and bit her lip. She felt tears appear in her eyes. "I feel as if he hated me." She sniffed her tears away.

"What happened to you and the scallywag?" Anna asked absorbing what she just heard.

Hermione chuckled and looked down,"something bad happened." Jack looked at her as did Norrington.

"What?" Anna showed some sympathy in her voice.

"I married him," Hermione shook her head. Jack laughed. Hermione chuckled and began laughing.

Anna smiled,"that's awful."

Caylpso appeared all of a sudden,"really is."

"Tia, you look great," Jack smirked at her.

"I know I do," Calypso smirked back. "Happy anniversary."

"It would've been happy if you didn't show up," Hermione folded her arms cross.

Calypso walked over to Hermione and Anna,"that isn't nice. We use to be such good friends. But, then you decided to become more powerful than me."

"What are you doing here?" Norrington asked taking out his sword.

"I'm delivering a message," Calypso told Norrington. She moved her head back to Hermione and grabbed her hand. Calypso took out a dagger and cut her hand. Hermione's blood poured out. Jack looked strangely at the blood as it was black and not red. Fear was in everyone's eye. Calypso walked over to Jack and whispered in his ear,"the second sign."

Hermione watched as Calypso disappeared as the form of a crab. She shifted over to the piratelord of the Black Sea. Hermione smiled,"I want your daughter for my crew and I want you to under my command. And I want you know what."

"And what can you give me in return?" The piratelord asked interested.

Hermione took out a golden tiara,"this."

The piratelord gaped intrigued,"how did you get it?"

"Please, I'm Hermione Sparrow," Hermione smirked. "An accord?" Hermione and Romanos shook hands.

* * *

Hermione and Caroline stood at the starboard of the Black Pearl. Hermione got out what Sao Feng gave to her before he died. Hermione began singing,"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed

and bound her in her bones

The seas be ours and by the powers

Where we will...we'll roam."

Caroline joined in,"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die."

Jack heard singing from the cabin and got out as Hermione and Caroline sang loudly with beauty,"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

Jack looked at them oddly. The crew began singing too,"The bell has been raised from its watery grave

Do you hear its sepulchral tone?

A Call to all, pay heed to the squall

And turn your sail towards home!"

Jack sang along,"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

Hermione felt Jack's hand squeeze her shoulder,"Love, you callin' the court?"

Hermione nodded,"there is a war comin'."


	7. James' Deal With Tia

I never realised how much James did for me. I never really noticed what he did. He risked everything for me and he gave up everything for me. I wish I could go back and thank him.

* * *

Calypso walked over to Norrington the night before they made port. Norrington began drinking rum depressed. Calypso smirked,"lovely night. Shame you have no one to share it with."

"You just love to rub it in," James shook the bottle to hear how much was in it.

Calypso chuckled,"so you escaped your service?"

"Hermione is no longer immortal. Our deal was when I die I would serve the vampires and in exchange you would make Hermione and her second child immortal," James told her looking at the sea.

Calypso nodded,"yes. It seems Hermione doesn't know what you did for her. You're such a fool in love."

"Hermione was dying. I couldn't let her," James looked down depressed,"Caroline could have killed her."

"Yes, she could of died along with Caroline," Calypso nodded,"it was her fate to die then. But, you came and changed it."

James shrugged,"when is she suppose to die now?"

"Soon," Calypso nodded. "Are you going to make another deal?"

"What you want? I've already lost my dignity," James told Tia. James couldn't believe how much is life had changed.

"Dot be like that. Plus this time, I can't help you," Calypso told him. "This time fate cannot be delayed."

James wiped his eyes,"then she'll die for sure?"

"You really do love her?" Calypso couldn't believe how much he cared for the pirate.

"More than anything," James confessed.

Calypso placed a hand on James shoulder,"I'm sorry."

"Sparrow didn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve tonight. She was suppose to be mine. I stuffed up, I only had to wait two more days. The first time Jack meet her he placed a chain around her neck. The first time I meet her I saved her life three times," James ranted. He wanted Hermione.

Calypso got out a strange stone and gave it to James,"keep this. This knows when and how Hermione will die. It's called Dragon's Eye." Calypso disappear seconds after saying that. James examined the stone left in his misery.

James sang silently looking at the stone,"I'm lonesome since I crossed the hill, And o'er the moorland sedgy

Such heavy thoughts my heart do fill,

Since parting with my Betsey

I seek for one as fair and gay,

But find none to remind me

How sweet the hours I passed away,

With the girl I left behind me.

O ne'er shall I foget the night,

the stars were bright above me

And gently lent their silv'ry light

when first she vowed to love me

But now I'm bound to Brighton camp

kind heaven then pray guide me

And send me safely back again,

to the girl I left behind me

Her golden hair in ringlets fair,

her eyes like diamonds shining

Her slender waist, her heavenly face,

that leaves my heart still pining

Ye gods above oh hear my prayer

to my beauteous fair to find me

And send me safely back again,

to the girl I left behind me

The bee shall honey taste no more,

the dove become a ranger

The falling waters cease to roar,

ere I shall seek to change her

The vows we made to heav'n above

shall ever cheer and bind me

In constancy to her I love,

the girl I left behind me." [1]

James smiled seeing the baby dragon stumble to him. James stroked it's head puting away the stone.

* * *

Hermione made the crew line up on the dock. She looked at James,"I'm promoting you to Quartermaster seeing as I don't have one and Anna, you will be first mate."

James and Anna nodded,"aye." Hermione noticed James strange behaviour.

"You can all go and enjoy you're day at Singapore. Try not to drink too much," the crew laughed at this. "Be back by eight." The crew let expect for James. "What's on your mind?" Hermione asked Norrington worried.

"Please let me stay with you and guar you," James said basically begging Hermione.

Hermione examine him,"what's up James?"

"You need security. I don't... I don't trust that you'll be safe by yourself," James said honesty. What if she died today?

"You may come," Hermione gave a kind smile.

Jack, Caroline and James followed Hermione to a bunch of building ruins. There was a sign that said:

Home of The Sparrows and successful spa business. Was destroyed in the eighteenth century.

Hermione frowned at the sign having flashbacks. Hermione jumped over the face the surround the fallen house/spa. Hermione stepped over fallen pieces of wood. This was kept here for a historical attraction. Many love the myth and legend of Piscinae.

The other three followed what Hermione did. Jack placed his hand on a piece of fallen wood,"to think this was the place we stayed when we made port."

Hermione remembered the night it was destroyed. Hermione and Jack were fighting, as per usual. And all of a sudden the town lit up. Hermione remembered running to the window seeing navy men with torches and cannons. Hermione picked up a vintage doll that was dirty and broken. It was Caroline's old toy.

Caroline frowned as voices echoed and old screams clouded her. 'Hermione take the kids and run' her father's voice ran through her mind.

Hermione ran her hands over some wood. She raised her wand and magically a hidden door appeared right next to the smashed up stairs. Hermione opened the door to find wooden stair leading to a vault. Hermione took the group down the stairs. She came to the vault door and said,"aperi." [2]

The door opened to show gold and a lot of it. There was sliver and gems. Lots of diamonds and crowns. There were paintings that cost millions.

Hermione smelt the vault. It smelt like vanilla due to the charm she put on the vault.

"Hermione, you're rich!" James announced stunned.

"I know," Hermione shrugged,"a lot happens when you're immortal." James swallowed. Hermione go out a massive trunk that was hiding and opened it. She showed the group a canon that was more than millions. "This is what is going to help us win the war," Hermione told the three that were gaping. Hermione smirked,"it can destroy any ship with just one cannonball and the cannon makes it's own cannonballs. I stole it of Tia."

"It's incredible," Caroline touched the cannon.

"They'll never know what I them, love" Jack smiled.

Hermione smirked,"I know. Soon the seas will be mine again."

* * *

**[1]- the girl I left behind version 1, first published in 1792**

**[2] latin for open**

**Sorry it took so long, I have been focusing on other fanfics and I'm sorry I made you wait. I have also been planning a lot of the next chapters. And Caroline will do something very surprising next chapter! ,**

**Fantasyrosea **


	8. Piscinae's Daughter

_Me and Calypso had a confusing relationship one moment she was trying to kill me and the next she doesn't want to harm me at all. Caroline and Calypso though were always out to get each other. And their relationship was filled with nothing, but hatred. While, James and Tia has high respect and sympathy for each other. And Jack basically didn't have much of an opinion about Calypso._

_When Caroline was six, I promised her and her brother the whole ocean. Caroline decided she didn't want the ocean. And alas, it was only Thomas that continued the tradition of piracy in the Sparrow name._

* * *

_ ~London 1850~_

Michael pushed Hannah into a wall kissing her vigorously. He began undoing Hannah's fastening and stroking her leg. Hannah was kissing back just as passionate. Hannah took off his jacket.

Next thing, Michael knew a gun was being cocked. "Miss Miles?" Michael gaped as he discovered it was Hannah who was pointing a gun at him.

Hannah chuckled coldly pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arm with the gun around his neck; causing the gun to point at Michael's head. "It's actually Ms Sparrow," the woman smirked wickedly. She moved closer to his lips,"heard of me?"

"Pirate," Michael muttered with fear. "Impossible."

Hannah who was was actually Hermione brushed her lips on Michael's,"don't be like that. We were having such a nice time."

"What do you want from me?" He asked warily looking at the gun.

"You know what I want," Hermione whispered,"the cannon."

"I don't have the cannon anymore," Michael told her staring into her eyes.

"Who does?" Hermione asked placing the gun on Michael's cheek.

Michael grabbed her wrist,"Tia."

"Tia?" Hermione looked down. Of course Tia had it. "Where does she keep it?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Michael shrugged.

"Tell me or I will shot," Hermione dragged the gun to his upper head.

Michael laughed,"the gun probably isn't loaded. You are just trying to scare me."

Hermione pointed her gun at a mirror and shot it. The gun was defiantly loaded. "Where is it?" Hermione pointed the gun back at Michael's brain.

"I don't know," Michael said with fear in his voice.

"Shame," Hermione pulled the trigger and ran outside after stealing a couple of things.

A man waited for her outside,"where is it?"

"Calypso has it," Hermione answered quickly. She lifted the skirt of her long black dress.

"What happened to the man?" Her accomplice asked.

Hermione yawned getting into a carriage,"shot him."

"Shot him?" The other mouthed. "Was that really required?"

Hermione shrugged,"I don't like liars."

_~Singapore 2003~_

Hermione opened her eyes. She played with her dagger as she watched Jack's compass. She heard footsteps from outside and reconsidered by the noise that Caroline was the owner. Hermione got out of the Captain's cabin.

Caroline was holding a rucksack. Hermione examined Caroline's face. It was unreadable. "Treasure? Where are you going?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Mother. I'm sorry, but I must go," Caroline apologised looking down,"I've got to go."

"Where?" Hermione gaped with worry,"how long will you be?"

"I can't tell you where. But, i'll be there forever," Caroline passed her mother the medallion she wore the night before Hermione and Jack's anniversary.

Hermione glanced at the medallion filling her eyes with tears,"young lady you will tell me where you are going! I am you captain and your mother!"

"You are my mother yes, but not my captain," Caroline told Hermione as she turned to leave.

Hermione grabbed her arm,"don't go."

"I don't want what you want," Caroline told Hermione with a scary tone.

Calypso stood at the fore and was holding onto the railing. Caroline walked over to her. Calypso grabbed Caroline's hand and whispered random words.

"Leave my daughter!" Hermione shouted running up to them.

Calypso pushed Hermione to the floor and everything went fuzzy. Caroline nodded and said something to Calypso about a rebellion.

Caroline disappeared and Calypso stood before Hermione,"Caroline is on my side. Give up Hermione. And I know you have my cannon."

Hermione closed her eyes. Jack and James went on the ship seeing Hermione lying down by herself. Jack rushed over to her and placed her in his arms,"sweetheart?"

Hermione opened her eyes being barely able to see. Her head became hot and her stomach was ill. "Ja-Ja," Hermione tried to say Jack.

James helped Jack carry Hermione to the surgeon's room. Jack opened Hermione's hand to see Caroline's medallion. Jack and James eyed each other. Jack place the medallion on his chest, where his heart was.

"Three down," Calypso's voice whispered in Jack's ear. Jack shivered and began stroking his wife's cheek. He looked around the room not finding Tia.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes the next day. She looked around the room in shock. She found Jack sitting by her bed. He smiled at her,"good morning Sleeping Beauty."

Hermione smiled as Jack pulled her into a hug,"where's Caroline? Does she not care about my health?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but James and Anna ran into the cabin interrupting them,"Captain Jack, Miss Sparrow is no where to be seen."

"Caroline? Jack where is our daughter? Where is she?" Hermione took a deep breath pulling away from her husband. Hermione remembered what happened yesterday and tears ran down her eyes,"she took my daughter! She took my last child! The most precious thing in my life!" Jack tried hugging her again, but Hermione fought him, pulling away. "Caroline."

Jack pushed her into his shoulder. He fingered her hair,"shh!" James looked down also depressed. Anna lowered her eyes feeling sympathy. Jack kissed Hermione's cheek lightly.

After a few of hours, Hermione and Jack went into there cabin. Jack gave Hermione water. He placed a kiss on the the top of her head,"we could always have another."

Hermione chuckled sadly and shook her head,"I'm far too old for another."

Jack knew they couldn't have another child, when she could die any minute. "I know," Jack muttered sitting next to her.

"Were we bad parents?" Hermione asked fiddling with Caroline's medallion.

"No. We weren't. You are an amazing mother, you alway were," Jack told Hermione with truth in his voice.

Hermione wiped her eyes,"then why did she go? I don't understand. She joined forces with Calypso. Is this cause I wouldn't let her court Malfoy?"

"No one will know her motives. But, we have to do what's right and Tia is an evil wench and she deserves everything she gets," Jack kissed Hermione's cheek. Jack really didn't want to believe his only daughter joined forces with the person who has pretty much always wanted to kill her mother. "We still have each other."

"It's 'cause I was stupid and I stole the cannon. So, Tia stole my daughter. Caroline must be under her control. Because," Hermione covered her mouth sobbing more.

There was a knock on the door and Jack answered it seeing Harry and Neville. "Yes?" Jack asked looking up and down at the two aurors.

"We wish to see Hermione," Harry told Jack. Neville nodded. "We heard about Caroline."

"Hermione isn't really ready to talk about it, nor am I," Jack stated beginning to close the door.

Harry stopped the door from shutting,"please,

Hermione is my best friend."

Jack stared at him and nodded,"come on in."

Harry and Neville entered at looked at Hermione who was fiddling with Caroline's medallion.

"Hermione?" Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione embraced Harry and Harry hugged back. They didn't say talk to each other just hugged, but they were both communicating, in some sort of telepathic way.

**Notice: on the 22nd of January this year (2014) I will begin editing this series and all my other fanfics. So if you ever wondered what I meant in my stories than you'll find out soon. **

**Disclaimer: I only ow. The plot and OCs**

**Fantasyrosea =^.^=**


End file.
